phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb/Transcrição
A cena se abre mostrando a casa Flynn-Fletcher Phineas: Ah, verão! Calorzinho, alguns dizem que é quente. Seria mesmo bom esfriar um pouquinho. Alguma ideia? (Ferb pega um mapa da Antártida) Apesar de uma visita à Antártida parecer legal, eu tava pensando num especial de Natal em família. Diretor: Ânimo, pessoal, podem trazer. Andem logo! Luzes, câmeras, ah, os casacos. Não dá pra ter Natal sem casacos! Olha a neve, hein? (Música: Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos instrumental) (Um homem chacoalha uma caixa com neve falsa) Phineas: É assim que eu gosto! Começou, galera! Narrador: Senhoras e senhores, é o 12º Especial de Natal em Família anual do Phineas e Ferb! Um patrocinio das pastas de dente Hálito Frio! Agora com mais ingrediente inúteis. Hoje vamos comemorar as festas com Phineas, Ferb e toda a família Flynn-Fletcher! Além de Isabella! Buford e Baljeet! E a famosa cantora Kelly Clarkson! Com vocês, seus anfitriões, Phineas e Ferb! Phineas: Boas Festas, pessoal! Bem-vindos ao nosso especial de Natal em família. Vamos entrando, botem um suéter, peguem um copo de chocolate quente, e sentem perto dos figurantes, que nós vamos comemorar o Natal. (alguém bate na porta) Mas quem será? (Ferb abre a porta) Isabella: O que tá fazendo? Phineas: Opa, é a Isabella! Isabella: Sabe do que eu mais gosto nessa época do ano? Phineas: Não, diz aí. Isabella: É a música, como essa musiquinha, ouve só. (Música: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow) La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we've no place to go Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping And I've bought some corn for popping The lights are turned way down low Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! When we finally kiss goodnight (Kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm (In the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight (Hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying And, my dear, we're still good-bying But as long as you love me so Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow) Let it snow! Candace: (abre a porta) Que história é essa? (cai neve sobre ela) Neve falsa, casa falsa, e quem são essas pessoas? Isabella:: Figurantes! Figurante:: Eu não sou figurante, eu tenho uma fala, mas é só uma frase que já acabou. Candace: Onde arrumaram esses suéteres horrorosos? Idosa: (tricotando um suéter) Epa! Phineas: É Natal, Candace! Candace: Estamos no meio do verão. Phineas: Ora, pra quê esperar até o último minuto? Candace: O quê? (pega na "câmera") Estão gravando tudo? Phineas: Aliás, estamos ao vivo. Candace: Tá passando na televisão? Phineas: Tá? Candace: (liga a TV e ri; a TV ecoa seu riso) Preciso dar um telefona. (Ela sai) Phineas: Candace Flynn, pessoal! A seguir o nosso bom amigo... ué, cadê o Perry? Major Monograma: Me desculpe, Agente P. O Carl foi fazer uma figuração num programa de Natal e eu não sei o que o Doof vai aprontar hoje. Quer saber, vou mandar você lá às cegas. Boa sorte! (Perry saúda) Perry! Candace: (no celular, atrás do set) Mãe, Phineas e Ferb querem fazer Natal em Julho. Linda: (vasculhando a bolsa) Mas que gracinha. Candace: Tem alguma televisão perto de você, mãe? Linda: Eu acho que tem um monte atrás de mim. Candace: Será que pode se virar e ver a televisão? Linda: Tudo bem. (As TVs mudam para a propaganda de Hálito Frio) Narrador: O especial de hoje é um patrocinio do pessoal das pastas de dente Hálito Frio. Linda: Tem razão, a gente precisa de pasta de dente. Obrigada por lembrar. Candace: Ah, peraí, não! Ah! Lawrence: Ah, que legal! Um especial de Natal em família. Como o meu tetravô dizia: "Lung me yellum reek and wits fulgey an'ool bool bay-a!!". Isabella: O que ele queria dizer? Lawrence: Ah, devia ser um ditado festivo. Candace: Pai, até você? Lawrence: Um Feliz Natal a todos! Doofenshmirtz: (pausa a transmissão) Peraí, mas que história é essa? Já é Natal? O que houve com o outono? Eu ainda não estou preparado. Tenho que ativar meu espírito natalino rápido. Isabella: Que foi, Phineas? Não parece feliz na véspera de Natal. Phineas: Todo mundo se reuniu pras festas, mas o Perry ainda não chegou. Isabella: (para Ferb) Ele sabe que não é Natal de verdade, né? Ferb: Todo especial de Natal em família precisa de um dramazinho forçado. Isabella: Ah! (Alguém bate na porta) Phineas: Quem poderá ser? (Ferb abre a porta) Phineas: É a famosa cantora Kelly Clarkson! Kelly Clarkson: Boas Festas, pessoal! Isabella: Ah, Kelly Clarkson, canta uma música pra gente? Kelly Clarkson: Ah, vocês não vão querer me ouvir cantar. (Todos clamam) Ah, é que eu não vim preparada pra cantar... Phineas: Ah, que pena. Mas senta aí que a gente pede pra outra pessoa cantar. Kelly Clarkson: Ah, tá bem! Doofenshmirtz: (cantando no ritmo de "Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos") Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Aperta, aperta e afrouxa Os meus enfeites estão quase prontos (Perry entra, e ao ver um visco, pensando que é uma armadilha, anda na ponta dos pés e passa por ele) Doofenshmirtz: Perry o Ornitorrinco! Que Noel da sua parte! (Ele ativa sua armadilha, envolvendo Perry num papel de embrulho) Por alguma razão, o Natal parece ter chegado de mansinho este ano, eu estou meio atrasado pras compras. Mas já sei a solução. (Ele tira a lona) O Transporte-inator! Vai me transportar às lojas enquanto as pessoas ficam rodando atrás de uma vaga. Não é uma grande maldade, mas é meio injusto. Que as compras de último minuto comecem! (Ele ativa o inator e desaparece; um laser é disparado) Phineas: Ué, quem é que tá descendo a chaminé? Baljeet: Aahh! (ele cai no fogo de papelão, e está vestindo uma roupa de duende) Phineas e Isabella: Será possível? Baljeet: Ah! Desculpa, Phineas. Parece que eu apaguei sua lareira. Phineas: É o Baljeet! Aproveita que você chegou e canta uma música. Baljeet: Tudo bem, eu queria fazer um dueto, mas: (limpa a garganta) (Música: Bom Rei Venceslau) Estava o Bom Rei Venceslau, na festa de Santo Estevão Buford: Desculpem o atraso. Eu estava reescrevendo umas partes. Baljeet: Reescrevendo? Buford: Eu marquei as suas partes. Agora canta comigo! Papai Noel está fazendo presentes para o Buford! Baljeet: Acho que não é assim. Buford: Ninguém te perguntou, seu nerd. Baljeet: Buford! Tá desrespeitando uma música clássica. Tá ignorando o contexto histórico! O Rei Venceslau foi um grande homem. Você não faz a menor ideia da letra da música! Buford: Eu sei tudo dessa música. A letra é de um Inglês e a música é Escandinava Venceslau era baixinho e não se barbeava Embora só um duque governou descentemente Seu título real foi dado a ele, postumamente Baljeet: Bom, eu me enganei. Você parece ter muitas informações. Mas se sabe tanto sobre ela, porque não canta a versão original?'' '' Buford: Eu gosto mais da minha versão. É sobre mim! O que eu mais quero no Natal é ganhar muitos presentes Se vejo que são só pra mim, eu fico bem contente Eu mudei de letra pra ficar mais afiada Mas se não gosta, vai ganhar uma cueca encravada (Baljeet ri) Kelly Clarkson: Se vocês quiserem que eu cante, dá pra dar um jeitinho... Phineas: Não, senta aí e relaxa. Não se preocupe. Kelly Clarkson: Vocês têm certeza? Porque pra mim não seria... Phineas: Não, a gente não quer que você trabalhe na véspera do Natal. Kelly Clarkson: Oh, tá bem. (ela senta ao lado do figurante que tinha dito uma frase) Figurante: Eu já disse uma frase hoje. Kelly Clarkson: E agora já disse duas! Figurante: Ooh! Doofenshmirtz: (em um supermercado, levando seus presentes até o caixa) Uh! Qualé a da total falta de decoração natalina este ano? Vocês estão com preguiça ou o quê? (ele ia pegar seus presentes, quando é atingido pelo raio do Transporte-inator) Peraí, peraí, meus presentes! (ele desaparece) Caixa: (no interfone) Vaporização de cliente no corredor 4. Doofenshmirtz: (volta para o seu prédio; Perry tinha apertado o botão de inversão) O botão de inversão? Jura? Você deve se achar muito esperto. (Perry chuta Doofenshmirtz, que lhe puxa de volta com o atirador de papel de embrulho. Perry enrola seu papel de embrulho nas pernas de Doof, fazendo ele rasgar e cair perto de uma pilha de panettones) O panettone não! (Perry atira um que acerta Doof e o faz cair. Outros três seguintes acertam o Transporte-inator, que solta faísca e ativa. Perry pula para o raio do Transporte-inator e desaparece) Onde é que ele foi? Phineas: Ainda nem sinal do Perry e estamos ficando sem tempo! Melhor ir abrindo logo os presentes. (o raio entra pela janela da cabana e acerta um presente; Phineas abre esse presente e revela Perry) Epa! Veja pessoal, é o Perry! Estamos todos juntos afinal. É o melhor Natal de todos! (Música: Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos) Todos: Um Feliz Natal pra todos! Um Feliz Natal pra todos! Um Feliz Natal pra todos! E um Ano-Novo cheio de paz! Phineas: Um dia maravilhoso Que seu Natal seja grandioso Que seja divertido e caloroso E no Ano-Novo arrase, também! Isabella: Me digam o que estão fazendo Todo mundo veio correndo Do México e de Jerusalém Pras festas de fim de ano As árvores e chanukiás São ambas símbolos de paz Cantar em coro é bom demais Com "olé" (Olé!) e "oy vey" (Oy vey!) Major Monograma: Vou dar boas missões Pros agentes de A a Z Carl, largue esse ponche É pra mim, não pra você Todos: Um Perry Natal pra todos! Um Perry Natal pra todos! Um Perry Natal pra todos! E um Ano-... (grunhido de Perry) de paz! Baljeet: Eu quero uma calculadora Que seja também tradutora E que me ajude como editora Nas minhas duas línguas! Buford: Em todos os nerds Eu bato outra vez É assim que eu desejo Feliz Natal pra vocês Doofenshmirtz: Desejo que me obedeçam Que aprendam e não esqueçam Não sou tão mal como eles pensam Seu Ano-Novo vai ser cruel! Todos: Todos juntos nós festejamos O melhor Natal de todos os anos E satisfeitos porque não vamos Encontrar figo no pudim! A-ahh!!!! (O Transporte-inator dispara um raio sobre toda a decoração de Natal e figurantes e teletransporta para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: Ugh, por que o botão de inversão funciona pro Perry o Ornitorrinco mas não pra mim? Linda: Oi, meninos. Eu soube que estavam fazendo o Natal em Julho. Candace: É, eles estavam sim! E... e até que foi bem legal. Todos: Awww. Doofenshmirtz: Peraí, você não é a Kelly Clarkson? Kelly Clarkson: É, sou eu mesma. Doofenshmirtz: Você está pisando na minha mão. Kelly Clarkson: Oh! Desculpa. Doofenshmirtz: Não, não, foi uma grande honra. Aproveite que está aqui e cante uma música. Kelly Clarkson: Hã, sabe, eu adoraria... (o Transporte-inatorcomeça a tremer) Espera aí, o quê que é isso? Doofenshmirtz: Ah, é o meu inator. Deve explodir a qualquer momento. Kelly Clarkson: (corre para fora, junto com os figurantes) Eu tô fora! (O inator explode; Kelly Clarkson vai embora em uma asa-delta com seu rosto nela) Doofenshmirtz: Que porcaria, Perry o Ornitorrinco! E aquela Kelly Clarkson também, mas eu gosto tanto das músicas dela. Créditos Finais (Música: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow) Isabella: It doesn't show signs of stopping And I've bought some corn for popping The lights are turned way down low Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! (La, la la la, la la la) A-a-ah... (La la la, la la la, la la la) Let it snow! (Let it snow) O-oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh... (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!) Let it snow! seguida, o logo de 'Walt Disney Television Animation' aparece Categoria:Transcrições